Slow Down!
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Set after the epi "Faith" when I noticed Gibbs had to move a pink bike with Black and white handlebars out of the front of the TV.  This is my take on why it was there. Warning: Will contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

Slow down!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my imagination!**

**Author note: Sorry so long between stories, college took its toll. Any who! I was watching reruns of NCIS when in the episode titled "Faith", when Gibbs dad Jackson comes to visit, Gibbs shows him the living room and shows him the TV Gibbs has to move a pink ladies bike with black and white handles out of the front of the TV, there is no mention of what or whose it was. This is my spin of this little tid bit.**

**WARNING: Will contain spanking!**

"Oh, No! Oh, No!" Abby repeated out loud to herself as she knew that unless she hurried that she would be late for the third time in two weeks. Tardiness is not an issue that Gibbs takes lightly, and she knew that she had hovered under his radar so far, but she also knew that he was expecting some results from her first thing this morning, so he would be waiting for her to appear. Abby quickly gassed her car accelerating rapidly to just over 70 miles per hour, not necessarily speeding, but way over the posted 45 miles per hour sign she just blew past.

Just as Abby was starting to make the last turn towards the Navy Yard, she saw the blue lights flashing in her rear view mirror. "Shit!" Abby pulled her car over to the side, rolled down her window and fished out her military identification, looking to avoid any lengthy discussion with this officer. Even thought the case the team was currently working would never be considered a security threat, she knew that the mention of her job and such a case would easily persuade the officer to let her go.

Officer Jenkins walked over to the window, and looked into the driver's seat. He quickly noticed her leather studded collar, her black skull top and short plaid skirt. 'Great, another freaky Goth,' he thought to himself. "License and insurance please." He noticed the shakiness of her hands and wondered if she was nervous or on something.

Abby only had one goal on her mind and that was getting out of this jam and getting to her lab ASAP. "Listen officer,…..I am a forensic specialist with NCIS…I am on a very urgent case, and am needed in my lab STAT for reasons of national security." Abby said as she handed him her license, insurance card and her NCIS id. She thought that this would be her pass to go on, but instead the officer looked over her again and decided that he needed to check something, as her phone started vibrating and bossman flashing on a her screen.

"Yes, ma'am. Hold just one second please." Officer Jenkins had a friend at NCIS, he had a feeling that something was amiss here. He sat in the seat of his car, pulled out his cell and made a quick call.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs was furious with Abby, she knew how she felt about being late. He slammed his cell closed and walked in front of McGee. "Locate her on GPS." Gibbs barked as he stormed off to the elevator.

"OOOOHHHH! Lil' sis is in trouble." Tony remarked as he saw just how upset Gibbs was. "Glad it's not me." Tony said with a smirk as his phone rang. "Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo here, may I help you?"

McGee stopped his search as he heard Tony's next words. " Oh, you have her where?" Ziva's brow shot up as she knew it was Abby they were discussing. "Oh, well, yeah, to an extent, so….OK. Well, tell her a message when you return to her car. Just say you let Big Bro know. Yeah…well thanks Jeremy,….yeah next Tuesday night, poker, your place. Got it, thanks again." Tony hung up and leaned back in his chair. "McGPS, stop searching for Abby, I found her. She is just outside the NCIS entrance, seems our lil' miss has quite the lead foot."

"What? Why would her foot be made of lead today?" Ziva asked as she walked to stand in front of Tony's desk.

"No, Ziva, what Tony means is that Abby got caught speeding, and you know how Gibbs is about reckless driving." McGee remarked.

"He is one to speak, last time I rode with him, I nearly threw up my entire lunch." Ziva answered.

"Well, yeah, Ziver, in emergency situations, or in a case related issue, he has no problem with a little speed, with caution, but this is not Abby's first time speeding, let alone her first time this month. I know for a fact that this is her third time being stopped in the past 6 weeks, and each time she has used her government position as a way of getting out of the ticket." Tony said with a huge grin.

"And, Tony, would you please enlighten us as to how you know this?" McGee asked, nervous about how Tony had so much info on Abby.

"My contacts at the precinct know about our little 'team' and they keep me in the loop if anything suspicious was to come up tied to one of us. I spoke with Abby just 3 weeks ago over lunch, she swore that she would not speed again, I just had to keep it quiet, so I did." Tony leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk and leaned towards McGee and Ziva in front of his desk. "Can't put nothing, past very special agent Dinozzo."

"Well, very special agent Dinozzo, you better hope that Gibbs doesn't find out that you have been covering for Abby, remember back the last time when you got caught, Gibbs said if it happened again, he would make sure you not only would remember never to do it again, but this time with a sore ass." McGee said with a sense of pride. He watched the expression on Tony's face go from total happiness, to troubled.

"Um! OK! Let's just keep this between us! OK!" Tony said as he put his head on his desk and mumbled, "I am toast!"

Officer Jenkins made his way back towards Abby's car and handed her back her license and insurance card. "Look like everything checks out ok, miss."

"Oh, thank you very much officer, I promise, this will never happen again. " Abby exclaimed as she turned to put her identification back in her purse. 'Got away with it again!', Abby thought to herself with a grin. As Abby started her car up the officer turned his head towards her as he was walking away and yelled, "Oh, yeah, Miss….I forgot to tell you that I called NCIS to verify everything and the one that answered said to tell you that Big Brother knows." Officer Jenkins was now the one with the big grin on his face as he watched the smile of Abby's face fall into a worried grimace.

"Damn!" Abby muttered as she eased back into the road and made the short trip to NCIS headquarters. "Now not only was she late, she was busted. She had promised Tony after their last talk that she would lay off the speeding, and here she was, caught speeding again. "Think, Abby, Think!" Abby continued to mutter as she pulled into the parking garage at NCIS. "I know, I will just hang in my lab with the door closed, allowing only certain people in, and if they catch a case then I can totally avoid Gibbs and To.." Abby stopped talking to herself mid-sentence as she saw that standing in her parking space was one upset Very Special Agent Tony Dinozzo. GULP!


	2. Chapter 2

Slow Down!

Ch 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my imagination!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am tickled so many people like to read my drabble!**

As Abby slowly pulled her car into her parking space, she barely had time to reach for the door handle, when her door was opened for her. Stepping out, Abby tried to keep from looking Tony in the eyes, but he stopped her as soon as she was standing straight and in one simple phrase, had her full attention.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Tony yelled, knowing that they were alone, he wasn't going to hold back. Abby quickly shot her face up to look at him, speechless that he would yell at her like that.

"What?" Abby could not believe the attitude that was coming from Tony. How dare he confront her, here, at work. "Now is not the time or place….," Abby started as she pushed past Tony and headed to the elevator.

"OH, No you don't!" Tony said as he grabbed her by the elbow and followed her into the elevator. Once the elevator has started, Tony quickly flicked the emergency switch, jolting the elevator to a stop.

Abby reached over to start the elevator up again, she was already late, Gibbs would be waiting for her in her lab, and every moment Tony wasted in this elevator, would be another moment late. "I.. Do…Not…..Have….Time….For… This…..TONY!" Abby yelled as she tried to push his hand off the switch.

"Well, tough, sis, because I am making TIME right now! You lied to me when you said you would not get another speeding ticket! You lied to a police officer. What, may I ask is the great case that involves national security? HMMM!" Tony asked as he quirked his head to the side.

"Oh, come off the high horse TONY! Like you have never lied to an officer. " Abby said as she was still trying to get the elevator in motion again.

"Actually in my youth I might have, but as I have comet to realize my role in this 'family' I have tried to curb my youthful impulses. But the biggest thing is Abby…You told me you would slow it down!" Tony was back to yelling again. "I have covered for you, I…." Tony ran his free hand through his hair. "You know how Gibbs feels about the act of omission of truth in an attempt to cover up. ….You know that in his eyes this is just as bad as lying to him. So. YOU LOOK HERE! I am in this mess too, thanks to my trying to be a good big brother, but after this no more! You are solo!" Tony said as he flipped the elevator switch and they started in motion.

Abby never looked Tony in the eyes again, when the elevator stopped at the lab, she squared her shoulders, quickly exited and headed straight into her sanctuary. Too bad her sanctuary was not empty, there, standing in the middle of her lab, was one pissed off looking marine. "Oh, hey Gibbs, be right with you." She said as nonchalantly as possible as she strode into her center office and started putting her stuff away. She got as far as her desk before she felt that all too familiar grip of 'dad' on her shoulder.

"Hey Gibbs, be right with you?...Where the hell have you been? And what was going on in the elevator between you and DiNozzo? HM?" Gibbs spurted out, as he tried to keep himself in check. He could not believe just how careless Abby was acting regarding her tardiness. Plus, little did Abby and Tony know, but there argument was loud enough so that Gibbs, who was waiting outside the elevator at her lab had over heard the entire conversation. But, now was not the time to confront this problem, he wanted to see just how long his little family would keep this game up.

"Oh! Did you hear that? It was just…." Abby thought she was busted.

"I couldn't make out words, but I could tell from the volume of the voices that it was a heated conversation. Anything I should be concerned about?" Gibbs asked as he watched the brief sense of relief flow over her face. She would never do well at poker, her face was always like a open book.

"Oh, no, nothing, just a small disagreement in police procedures from his days back in Baltimore, he will never change." Abby replied as she slipped her lab coat on and headed to her computers. 'One bullet dodged today, now just to keep Tony happy and all will be well.' Abby thought to herself as she let a slight grin escape her face. She quickly wiped the smile off her face, but not before Gibbs saw it in the reflection of her screen.

'Oh, this should be good!' Gibbs thought to himself as he was ready for Abby to give him the results he needed and just to see how far this little charade would go.

**TBC…**

**Thanks for all reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Slow Down!

CH 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my imagination!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

Abby was left alone to her finish her results and type up the report before she could meet her friend for lunch. "Crap! I am going to be late….hurry major mass spec, before I reboot you." At that moment, it spit out her results, she clipped them to the typed report, put them in her basket and rushed to her lunch meeting. Too bad that Abby was running late, just as she passed out from the NCIS gates, she floored her little car and headed toward the highway, and she blew right past the same officer that stopped her this am. Officer Jenkins flashed his blue lights and waited for the car to stop, picking up his cell, he made one call.

Meanwhile…..

Tony sat anxiously at his desk, trying to focus on the report that was Gibbs would soon be asking for, trying, but failing to accomplish anything at all. He kept replaying over and over again, the prior conversation he had had with Abby in the elevator. 'My goose is cooked!' He thought to himself as he stared at the blank screen. Quickly scanning the room, he noticed that he was alone. "Maybe I should just tell…..Na! Maybe I could just leave a little clue and Gibbs could find out…"

"Find out what, Dinozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed as he strode past Tony's desk and sat down at his. He calmly looked over his cup of steaming coffee as he watched Tony fidget, try to remain calm, and think up a good line at the same time. 'Oh this should be good!' Gibbs thought to himself.

"Find out that McGee and Ziva have been taking longer lunches that normal together. Could be hinky?" Tony said as he saw that Gibbs did not only not believe him, but he could see a glimmer of knowledge in his eyes, it was then Tony realized that Gibbs knew what was going on, somehow, he did.

"Oh, so you are the lunch patrol now, Tony, thought you were above that kind of police work." Gibbs said with raised brows.

'Oh, I am sooo busted,' Tony thought to himself. "Well, boss to tell the truth…"

"Oh, so what, have you been telling me, Tony….." Gibbs said as he stood up and walked to stand in front to Tony's desk. This position made Tony have to look up at Gibbs and have an eye to eye talk.

"C'mon bossman, I can tell just by your eyes, that somehow you found out about mine and Abby's little troubles." Tony said as he tried to grin and show no fear, but that was much more difficult than one said. "So, I know, games up, but in my defense…"

"This I got to hear, I am ready for you to explain to me how hiding any problem that your lil sis has, especially one that could get her hurt or in trouble, can be defended." Gibbs said quietly, but the edge of steel was present in his voice.

Tony stood up from behind his desk and walked to sit on the corner of his desk, straightening his shoulder, he looked at Gibbs and started. " Well, see, at first, I was having a drink at the bar," Tony quickly added, "not on a school night, boss, never."

Gibbs just nodded for Tony to continue his story.

"Well, one of my buddies on the local force, asked me about the amount of high national security cases we deal with, and how involve was the whole team. His question sparked my curiosity, so I asked him some questions, and over the drinks I found out that Abby had been stopped multiple times in the past six months for speeding, and she always flashed her badge and said national security case and they let her go." Tony stopped to gauge Gibbs reaction, and seeing only a question to continue, he did. " l told him to keep me in the loop, and I confronted Abby about her reckless habit, she promised me that she would slow it down, that she was always just in a little hurry, nothing to bad. I thought all was well, until this morning, when she was late, she was caught for speeding, and used the same line again, but this time, they called me here to let me know what was going on, I told them to let her go, and I thought I would deal with her here, but instead of acting contrite for speeding and lying, she blew me off. After all I had done to keep her out of trouble, and what does she do? She blew me off. I told her she was on her own, and I would not be covering for her anymore." Tony realized just how dangerous it was for him to keep this from Gibbs…dad… "Sorry, bos….dad."

Gibbs reached out, put his hand on Tony's shoulder, and said, "I know, and we will discuss this later…. Now that the guilt is gone, finish that report and head out, be home by the time I get there."

At that moment, Tony's phone rang. Looking down at the caller ID, he recognized it as Jenkins cell phone. He silently gulped, hoping to take this without Gibbs being none the wiser, but just as the rest of his day was going, he was not that lucky.

"Who's that?" Gibbs asked as he saw the emotions flick across Tony's eyes.

"Um…One of my patrol buddies, officer Jenkins..I'm sure he is just…" Tony stammered.

"Speaker…now." Gibbs barked.

"Special Agent Dinozzo here, how may I help you?"

"Tony, this is Jenkins, listen, little red and black problem here."

"Oh, not again…" Tony said.

"Yep, right outside of the NCIS gates, what do you want me to do?" Jenkins asked.

Gibbs knew what exactly they were talking about, time for dad to step in. "Officer Jenkins, Agent Gibbs here."

"Oh, the infamous Gibbs..Nice to speak to you sir. What can I do for you?" Jenkins asked.

"I want you to go back to her car, tell her that you spoke with your commanding officer, and that you are going to have to impound her car due to the tickets, and that Tony is on the way to pick her up. Do not tell her you talked to me, are we clear?" Gibbs barked the orders out.

"Yes, sir. Boy, I would hate to have a deal with a dad like you, tell Tony, I understand now, and he is correct. I will see you here in a few." Jenkins hung up.

Gibbs went to his desk, grabbed the keys, turned to Tony and said. " Come on!" He barked as he tossed the keys to Tony and entered the elevator. "Correct about what Tony?" Gibbs interest had been piqued by Jenkins remarks.

Tony ran his hand through his hair and spoke to Gibbs as they walked off the elevator and to the car. "I told him that even though you are just technically our boss, that you treat us more liked your own children, and that I hope that you deeply feel that way forever. And that even though we hate screwing up, we know that you will correct us and teach us, just like a real dad is supposed to." Tony said as he entered the car and started it up. "She in deep?"

"Ohhhh, yeah.. So are you, just not as deep." Gibbs said as he saw the blue lights in the distance.

Abby had watched Jenkins, go back to his car and make a phone call. "Great! I've pissed off Tony, now I am doomed." She watched him laugh in her mirror, and get out to come talk to her.

"Well, Miss Scuito, I hate to break the bad news, but I called my commanding officer, and I have to impound your car. You have too many occurances in the recent months and I have to follow protocol."

"But, if you would just call….." Abby started.

"Oh, I did, I called Tony, and he is on the way here to pick you up, in fact that should be him now. " Jenkins said as he watched first panic and then relief flash across her face when the door opened and Tony stepped out of the car. But he knew the instant that she saw the passenger door open, and the first strand of silver hair fly in the wind.

"Shit! I am dead!" Abby groaned as she sunk down into the seat, hoping to melt into the floorboard.

"Dads, gotta love them." Jenkins remarked as he turned to walk towards Gibbs.

"Well, you can then…." Abby murmured as she watched Gibbs shake hands with Officer Jenkins and head straight to her. His eyes read of anger, disappointment and trouble.

Gibbs reached Abby's open door and ground out as calmly as possible. "Get your behind out of this car and into mine…"

"But, Gibbs….." Abby tried to shrink even further down into the seat.

"Do not, but Gibbs me, Abigail…move….NOW!" Gibbs yelled out.

Abby quickly grabbed her purse and parasol and stepped out of the car. "Fine, you don't to show your big self here in front of people….JEEZ!" Abby was about to start another short rant, but was stopped when she felt Gibbs pull her off the road and into the bushes. 'Oh, shit' Abby thought to herself, she dug her heels in, knowing this was not going to be good for her.

As soon as Gibbs had her out of the roadway shoulder, he walked to a short stump, stopped, propped one foot up and tipped Abby over his leg.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"OW! Not here! OW!UGH! SORRYYYYY!" Abby yelped out as Gibbs hard hand made contact over and over again. She was going to stop wearing short skirts, this angle made it like he was spanking her in her underwear, there was no protection.

Gibbs stopped, stood her up and looked her in the eye. "This is far from over, that was for the attitude, so I strongly suggest you march your little ass back to the car, get in and buckle up. IF I so much as hear a peek from you, I will come cut a switch and take care of this now. ARE WE CLEAR?"

All Abby could do was nod and wipe her face as she walked ahead of Gibbs and did just as he said.

Officer Jenkins had watched the whole thing unfold and he turned to Tony. "Man, you were so right, I would hate to have a dad like that, but then again, it has to be great to have a dad like that." Jenkins shook Tony's hand.

"Yep, you are right on both, thanks again." Tony said as he turned and saw a red eyed, teary face version of Abby, gently slide in the car and buckle. He saw Gibbs walk to him and open his hand.

Tony gave Gibbs the keys and was starting to open the front passenger door when Gibbs stopped him. "Oh, no, all the kids in the back, not a word from either of you until we get home." Gibbs started up the car and headed to his house to deal with his kids.

**Please read and review! Thanks again for all the encouragement!1**


	4. Chapter 4

Slow Down!

Ch. 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

Gibbs watched through his rear view mirror, the little interaction that was taking place between Tony and Abby.

"What the hell were you thinking Abby!" Tony whispered forcefully. "We just had this conversation this morning and you promised me you would slow down."

"I didn't mean to…but, who gave you the right to squeal on me! What is family for? Huh? I can clearly see where your loyalty lies, kiss up!" Abby spat out just loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

"Listen here Abby! First off, Tony did not "squeal" on you, you two were loud enough in the elevator that I think the whole building heard your argument, second, he did not tell me this time either, I made him put it on speaker phone, so zip it until we get home!" Gibbs barked out as he drove in silence back to his house. He never would have believed that nine years ago, his once empty shell of a house, would now be filled with life, arguments and trouble all at once. A slight grin broke his stern demeanor as he thought just how lucky he was to be blessed with a family a second time.

As Gibbs pulled into the driveway, he stopped the car and turned to look at this two miscreants. "Abby! Upstairs, your room now! Tony! Living room couch." He turned to open his door and watched as the two now hung there shoulders down low as they realized just how much trouble they were in. Gibbs made a detour to the basement to gather some necessary reinforcement then headed up the stairs.

Abby trudged up the stairs and slung her purse onto the bed. "Of all the asinine thing I have to deal with …OW!" Abby yelped as she felt Gibbs hand connect with her backside.

"Wish to continue now?" Gibbs said as he raised his brow, daring her to continue.

"Um….No." Abby said as she lowered herself to the bed, she didn't want to give Gibbs any more exposed areas to smack.

"Good. First things first. Keys." Gibbs asked simply in one word.

"What, you can't…" Abby started to argue.

"Keys, Abby." Gibbs said a little more forcefully this time.

"But, Giiiibbbsss." Abby started to whine. " I need my car, I need my freedom. I need…."

"What you need is another round with my belt this time, so I suggest you stop the arguing and hand me your keys…NOW!" Gibbs barked this time.

Abby quickly grabbed her bag and got her keys out. She placed them in Gibbs hands and asked, "How am I supposed to get around then? Huh?" She knew she had him there.

"Well, first thing. One, you are grounded for two weeks, here. You will go to work with me or one of the team can pick you up…."

"Giiibbsss! That is sooo embarrassing!" Abby retorted.

"Sorry, that is the way it is.. second, once you are off your grounding, you can ride your bike when you need to go somewhere, McGee is bringing it over at the end of your grounding. Lastly, you are going to sit here at your desk and write me a essay on the dangers of speeding and the impact tragic accidents have on families." Gibbs watched Abby's eyes light up with fire as he was laying down her punishment. He knew this would be a battle of the wills, but he was determined to let her know who was in charge here.

"But….this….Seriously?" Abby just threw her hands up in frustration. She knew she would not win this battle.

"Yeah, seriously, and how do you think Tony feels right about now? Well…have you even considered the chance he took trying to keep this from me? He could have risked you getting yourself seriously injured or even killed, just because he was trying to HELP you. He is getting ready to face punishment, trying to protect you. Tell me one thing Abby, was it worth all of this. The lying, hiding and speeding, was it really worth it. I want you to go ahead, and shower up and change into something more suitable for being grounded in, maybe a t-shirt and shorts or something. I am going to go deal with Tony now." As Gibbs turned to walk out the door, he heard a plea from Abby.

"Please, Gibbs, don't punish Tony. This is totally my fault, and I take all the blame. He was only trying to protect me, and I know that I manipulated the situation to be in my favor, so…." Abby had realized just how much Tony had stuck his neck or better yet, ass out on the line for her.

Gibbs walked over, gave her a gentle kiss on the brow and said, " Sorry, he knew that if he was caught there would be consequences, he chose to lie to me and hide something that could have been dangerous from me. He knew better." Gibbs left and headed down to deal with Tony.

Gibbs saw Tony sitting on the couch, nervously running his hands back and forth on his legs. "Time to get this taken care of, don'cha think." Gibbs asked as he watched Tony look at him and then look back at the ground.

"Look, I know I messed up, and I deserve to be punished, but don't go to hard on Abby, I mean, I was the one who, by covering up for her, actually empowered her, which I can see now.." Tony started to ramble, he was nervous, but not scared. He knew that what ever Gibbs decided to do to him was warranted,

"Yep..you did. And you will pay for it, but you do not owe anything for Abby." Gibbs sat down beside Tony and continued on, " you are being punished for lying and hiding things from me.. What if Abby had been in a wreck that was caused by her speeding, how would you feel?"

"I would feel responsible and horrible." Tony said as he dropped his head again, the full ramifications of his actions now hitting him.

"That is what I thought, so let me tell you how this is going to go, I am going to paddle you for the lying and then you are grounded this weekend…." Gibbs was interrupted by a panicked Tony.

"But, Gibbs, you can't…. I mean…..you can….. But I have plans…..come on….Ohio State is on TV!" Tony sputtered.

"Well, maybe next time you want to cover up for someone else, you will remember how you felt when you lost something due to them, so come on stand up." Gibbs said as he stood and went to grab the wooden paddle he kept in the basement.

Tony looked at the menacing piece of wood and exclaimed, "Oh, Not that !"

Gibbs knew that this paddle would make a lasting impression on Tony, but that it would also be loud enough for Abby to hear just how much trouble she had gotten Tony into. He knew that she was within earshot and he wanted her to hear all of this. " Come on, you should be familiar enough with this, over the back of the couch."

Tony knew that most paddling happened on his boxers or bare, so he reached for his belt buckle, but Gibbs quickly stopped him.

"I think for this we can keep them up." Gibbs said as he guided Tony over the back of the couch and rested his hand on Tony's lower back.

Tony tensed up, awaiting the first powerful contact.

SMACK!

"OWWWW!" Gibbs may have let him keep his pants on, but he was not taking any strength out of his licks. This very first one had Tony standing on his toes.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

"OWW! ARGHHH! I get it! I get it!" Tony mumbled out, he wasn't to the point of crying, but he knew he was close, he felt as if his ass had been drenched in gas and lit.

"I know you will, next time, you will think before you act. Three more." Gibbs spoke.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

"AHHHH! O-K-"Tony was now in tears, he knew that he would never be able to sit comfortably for a while now. "Sorry, sor…sor….sorry." Tony sniffled out.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

The final three were dropped a little lower to the more sensitive undercurve of Tony's reddened behind. They made him jump up and rub furiously, trying to relieve any of the sting.

Gibbs threw the paddle on the couch and pulled Tony into a bear hug. "Don't want to do that again, it is ok to want to protect your little sister, but sometimes, a more firm approach is the only way to get through those pigtails." Gibbs pushed him back and nodded up the stairs. "Go clean up and lay down until I finish with Abby."

"Got it dad." Tony gently walked up the steps, trying to keep the fabric from his clothes from rubbing his pulsating backside. As Tony reached the top of the steps, he saw Abby , standing in the doorway into her room, tears running down her face, trying to silently asking for his permission to go to him. Tony just rolled his eyes and said, "Come here."

Abby ran into Tony's outstretched arms, and apologized into his chest. " To….to….tony…..I am so sor…sor…sorry."

Tony just ran his hands up and down her back and whispered in her ear. "It's ok, we will always be ok, now you better go because dad is gunning for you next, and if what I got was light then…."

"I am in a mess of a situation….." Abby murmured.

TBC...

All reviews are greatly appreciated, it helps me out alot!


	5. Chapter 5

Slow Down

Ch 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate each one more than words can express. This writing thing, is out of my comfort zone, so I am trying to push myself into something new! Thanks again for all the encouragement!**_

Abby had watched Tony shuffle into his room, grab his clothes and head for the bathroom. She heard him cut on the shower and then she heard the ominous footsteps ascending the stairs. GULP! Now it was her turn to deal with dad. Abby just sat on her bed, staring blankly down the hall and was lost in her own mind when she felt the bed dip beside her.

Tear streaks staining her face, Gibbs gently tipped her head up and looked her straight in the eyes. "Hurts to know that someone else got hurt due to you, doesn't it?"

Abby could only nod her head up and down, she felt absolutely miserable. Leaning her head into Gibbs shoulder, she started to cry again. "Oh,….Gibbs…I never…._sniff_…meant for anyone….._sniff_…to get hurt. I wasn't thinking…."

At that cue, Gibbs took his infamous dad voice and started. "Damn right, you weren't thinking. Do you know what could have happened to you? Well,….do you?" He was starting to build up that paternal anger again.

"I…I….know I could….have…been hurt. I could….." Abby was having a terrible time forming complete sentences.

"Yes, you could have been hurt, but did you ever think of what could have happened if you lost control of your car and had caused an accident, an accident that had severe trauma or even death. You would have been responsible for that…do you get that? YOU….could have been hurt, or YOU could have hurt someone else, and the Abby I know would never hurt anyone?" Gibbs said with a force of compassion tempered with anger.

Abby just hung her head in defeat, she knew that she was in deep trouble and that she deserved every bit of punishment Gibbs doled out. "I…..would….no." Tears silently streaked down her face, as she felt Gibbs stand up.

"OK, let's get this done." Gibbs stated flatly, he always hated punishing any of his kids, but Abby was the hardest. He saw how the look in her eyes showed fear of the oncoming spanking, but ultimately they showed trust. She knew that her dad would never punish her to severely, even when she feels like she can't take anymore, he knew when to stop.

Gibbs pulled out the desk chair, raised it to the highest setting and sat down. He watched Abby nervously tug on her lower lip, he knew that she knew what to do, but it always took him snapping her out of her thinking to get her to come to him. "Abby, front and center….now."

Abby slowly maneuvered herself to the left of Gibbs knees, she knew what she was supposed to do, she had been in this situation before, but each time she was hesitant. Gibbs just nodded his head down and Abby laid herself over his knees, not only did this give him the best angle to tan her ass, it also made personal. This was a father-daughter punishment, this had nothing to do with work. Gibbs did not waste anytime in getting to the point.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"OWW!OWW!" Abby was squirming from side to side, trying her best to avoid Gibbs heavy handed smacks. She knew that he was just using his bare hand, but that hand that had crafted many boats was as firm as a wooden plank.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"OK!OK! I GET IT!" Abby yelled out as the fire in her backside was quickly going from simmering to a full boil. She threw her hand back to try to shield her ever increasing burning backside, but Gibbs just held it in place and continued on.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Abby was in full protection mode now, trying to maneuver off his lap, but Gibbs just pulled tighter and started to speak. He had stopped spanking so that he could make sure that she understood what was transpiring and why. Abby must have thought it was over because she started to try to push herself up off his legs, but Gibbs just squeezed her tight and said. "Not yet… We need to discuss a few things."

Abby's backside was a flaming red right now, she thought that Gibbs was finished when he stopped spanking her, but as she heard his words she knew that this was just a preview of what was yet to come. "I know…believe me….I get it…."

"I know you know, I know you get it, but this is more serious. That was just for the manipulating Tony, you should know better than that. But, this part of the spanking is for the speeding, multiple times, and the covering up with lies." Gibb reached over and opened the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a beautiful 4 inch, handcrafted, mahogany hairbrush. Abby saw the implement in his hand started to squirm with earnest.

"Oh,…no please….Gibbs." Abby knew that this would leave a deep sting that she would be feeling for a while.

"Will not have you getting yourself hurt, or others… we have already been over this." Gibbs raised his hand and swung the brush down hard on her short covered rump.

WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP!

"You will not be speeding in any vehicle, are we clear!" Gibbs ordered.

"YES! OW!ARGH!" The sting from the brush was gathering quickly into a pulsating pain.

WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP!

"You will not use your brothers or sisters to cover up any troubles you get yourself into." Gibbs spoke as he wielded the hairbrush again for five more heavy strokes.

"Yes, sir! I….I….I'm so…sorrrrry." Abby now felt like she would never sit down again, the pain in her backside could only be matched by the sun.

Gibbs dropped his left knee and raised his right, just to get the perfect angle to pepper the last licks onto Abby's tender under curve, where her thighs meet her ass.

Abby quickly realized the change in position and threw her other hand back to shield herself. "No, not there….." Abby cried.

WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP! WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP!WHUMP!

"You will never put yourself or anyone else in any unnecessary danger again." Gibbs punctuated each word with a lick.

Abby just hung her head there in defeat. Her ass was in so much pain that she hadn't even realized that Gibbs had stopped spanking her, until she felt herself being up righted and shifted so that her fiery backside was hanging off one of his knees and her upper torso against his chest. She quickly tucked her head underneath his chin and he just let her cry.

"Come on, time to take a nap." Gibbs cooed as he tried to gently shift her to the bed.

"I…..I'm…not…..a child…" Abby said with a yawn. It seems that a spanking can wear one out, literally. She verbally protested being handled like a child, but physically she jus followed whatever dad said. She slid under the cool sheets on her tummy and closed her eyes. She felt the bed dip and Gibbs run his hands over her messy pigtails. She started to drift off with a grin on her face as she felt Gibbs lean down and kiss her brow and whisper.

"You will always be mine, little one."

**Should I continue on or should I just leave this one here? Your input is priceless.**


End file.
